kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Autumns
"I'm a fighter, an Elite Combat Specialist! I don't hang around and hide like an ostrich. I fight! Fight with the ferociousness of a tiger, the speed of the wind! I'll never hide from battle even if it takes my life!!" -Numbuh 692, Operation: WEIRDO Thomas Autumns (Numbuh 692) is a Kids Next Door operative in the Darkton Studios Continuity. He is the subject of an arc centered around him due to his strange appearance as a manga-styled character. History Numbuh 450 describes him and herself as a pair of aliens taking on disguises, but hints in JAPAN suggest that story is a cover for something else, though what it is Darkton has not disclosed. According to DREAMS, wherever he came from was razed to the ground by an unseen enemy he doesn't like to talk about, evidenced by his home being severely damaged. At some point before the series, 692's mind split into a Silly half and a Serious half, the latter only coming out in dire circumstances. He also used to be in a relationship with Numbuh 12, though her betrayal soured this relationship and they haven't seen each other since. In Operation WEIRDO, Numbuh 692 was a brash, cocky operative who actively engaged in combat with the enemy, treating Sector V as escorts to guard. He quickly realized the error if his ways when he is hoisted into the air by a Delightful Destructive Machine, which Numbuh 1 saves him from, revealing the Delightfuls piloting the machine are holograms. Afterwards, the two have a pep-talk, and 692 loses his rough edges. In Operation DREAMS, 692 is one of many operatives called for a mission to invade Jeffery Mills' dreams and plant an idea to get him to join the Kids Next Door. When asked about his appearance, he is passed off as a science project "N-962" (afterwards 692 corrects the error). However, when he is asked to create the next dream world, he creates a recreation of a fortress he apparently knows. In addition, his mind, unsure about his breakup, creates a hostile entity in the form of a copy of Numbuh 12 who looks like a Weirdo like him. Through his bonding with Numbuh 23, the two banish Numbuh 12 out of his mind (forcefully in the original, by acceptance in the revised version). The revised version also adds Captain Thomas as an additional soldier 692 enlists the help of. Appearance Numbuh 692 is described as an anime character in the world of Kids Next Door. His unique appearance gives him a circular head with a pointy chin, large eyes rimmed with green irises, thick arms and legs, and complex shading. His hair is brown and short, though he also posesses a small cowlick sticking out from it. His appearance is attributed to him and his partner Numbuh 450 being aliens, though she mentions her true form is different from her current form. However, Numbuh 692 will frequently state that he is human and that everyone else is a "Weirdo", the name given to his species, which calls into question what he is. In terms of clothing, Numbuh 692 wears local fashion he picked up from a thrift store. He wears a yellow shirt, a pair of blue sweatpants with white stripes along the sides, and a pair of white and red shoes which have retractable jet boosters in the soles. These shoes have his codenumbuh written on the back of them, inspired by New Balance shoes. Personality Numbuh 692 is described as a parody of 90's anime dubs to go along with his anime appearance. He is prone to making statements that are very over-the-top and ridiculous, sometimes filled with strange phrases like "Clamp it!" or using a lot of words to say simple statements. In all appearances aside from his first, 692 does not allude to death by name, parodying the habit of anime dubs for children to censor references to death that American cartoons allow. When 692 is on a good day, he can be very confident in his abilities. He becomes very snarky and smug, speaking poetically. This behavior is attributed to his initial role as a parody of "Mary Sue" fanfic characters, and it all evaporates when he is easily defeated and his true personality shows: rather unsure in himself, eagar to make friends. Numbuh 692 is a frequent visitor of Wade's Joint and often goes there to get a drink of soda. When Wade has his usual prank call problems, 692 will usually chime in with a snarky comment. As first revealed in the revised version of Operation: DREAMS, Numbuh 692 has a split personality. This alternate persona, Captain Thomas, describes the two as having split during their time on Earth, with the one we most often see being a Silly Thomas, and the alternate personality being a Serious Thomas. In this form, Thomas has one of the silly traits of 692, with a deeper voice that speaks more harshly, no cowlick, and occasional bouts of TV-PG language. He still speaks informally, though, and acts very concerned for his other half, despite referring to him as "Psycho." Trivia * Numbuh 692 was originally going to be the second main character after Numbuh 1's adventures had ended. The idea was scrapped late in development, to the point where WEIRDO is the only work of fiction produced during that period. Darkton has, however, stated he would like to do a series with him, albeit a more "R-rated" series. * To this day, Numbuh 692's true nature has not been revealed. A memo by Darkton says that he is not affiliated with the Galactic Kids Next Door, but that doesn't preclude him from being an alien. Another theory offered is that he is a bioweapon created by an unseen enemy, which would only make sense if 450's story about the two being aliens is a lie. * Numbuh 692 is described often as sounding like a girl. This is because, unlike standard KND voice acting conventions, 692 is imagined to sound like a girl doing a boy's voice, as is common in anime. The specific voice is imagined to be something sounding like Miles "Tails" Prower's voice in both Sonic Adventure games, though leaning more towards the Sonic Adventure 2 voice. The idea behind it was, according to Leo, "he's supposed to sound like a boy from the real world, as opposed to the fantasy world of KND where kids act like adults and adults act like kids." ** Alternately, 692 is said to be voiced by Ben Disken doing a voice more common with his anime-style boys, given that Disken is supposed to be a prolific anime voice actor as well. Leo describes this version as sounding "demure, a bit awkward, when he acts cool he tries too hard to be cool... imagine Numbuh 2 but without the confidence and less nasally." Leo has said both interpretations are valid and imagines them alternately depending on the scene he's writing. This interpretation would give him an ironic parallel to Numbuh 1, given that 692 wants to be friends with Numbuh 1 and Nigel can't stand him. Category:OCs Category:Dark Studios Continuity Category:Darkton93's Pages Category:Males